How do you really feel about me?
by ForgottenAngelKurishi
Summary: COMPLETE. Sakura is wondering about how Sasuke feels about her and one night breaks her heart into pieces Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto
1. Heart Break

" No matter how many times I ask him to spend time with me he says no," thought Sakura lying on her bed with the lights turn off, " I wonder if . . . if he really cares for me at all?"

The next morning

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are waiting for Kakashi at the front of the school." He's late AGAIN!" said Sakura," How many times as he been late!" "Oh, you now how Kakashi sensei is," replied Naruto, "It would be KIND OF NICE IF HE WAS EARLY OR ON TIME FOR ONCE!" Sakura just stared into the sky, thinking about what she thought about last night. "Hi, sorry I'm late." said Kakashi. "Finally, so what do we have a mission today or what? "Said Sasuke. "Well I'm not sure, let's go check up with the Hokage shall we?" replied Kakashi.

At where ever the Hokage is

Totally ignoring the Hokage, again Naruto was talking about Ramen. "Are you even listening to me!" yelled the Hokage. "Oh ha ha Sorry, go on," said Kakashi. "You have a D class mission," said the Hokage, "A person who just moved in, Ms. Iyasei Tarada needs help with unpacking her belongings. "Well at least it's something to do," said Sasuke. They all walked to Ms.Iyasei's home.

A few hours later at Ms.Iyasei's home

"Okay that's all thanks for helping me. I get moved in here just two day's ago I didn't think I'd get help that quickly." said Ms.Iyasei. "You look so young and you're living in here all by yourself?' asked Sakura. " We'll I am engaged my fiancée Kazuma is moving in with his little sister Konami a little later on." replied Ms.Iyasei. "Wow, a wedding do you think we could come!" asked Naruto all exited. "Sure, until we get everything planned that is." answered Ms. Iyasei. "Well, anyway it's getting late, I don't know about you two but I'm going home." said Sasuke walking off. "Wait Sasuke I'll come with you!" yelled Sakura, "bye Ms.Iyasei."

A few minutes later

"Where's the loser?" asked Sasuke. "He said he was gonna stay there a while," answered Sakura, "well Sasuke if you're not doing anything tomor . . . "Sakura was interrupted by Ino, "Hi, Sasuke long time no see." Ino jumped on Sasuke giving him a hug so tight he couldn't breathe," Well since I'm here we'll might as well walk home together." "Whatever," said Sasuke as she linked arms with him. "OH, HELLS NO, NO ONE TOUCHING SASUKE BUT ME." yelled inner Sakura. Sakura just ignored it by walking ahead of them. All she heard was Ino's annoying voice through the whole walk back home. Then that question came back to her head, does he really care for me? "Oh, of coarse he does, don't think like that." thought Sakura.

Konoha village 8:45 P.M.

"Well here's my house," said Sakura. She turned around and still saw Ino holding on to Sasuke's arm." Since my house is still a bit further along Sasuke," said Ino in the most annoying voice ever that Sakura ever heard," won't you walk me home, it's so scary out there in the dark." "No way Sasuke will ever say yes, right," said Sakura. "Alright, but let go of my arm," said Sasuke. "WHAT!" thought Sakura. They walked off, then Ino turned her head around and made the most annoying smirk EVER and turned back around. Sakura just marched straight into her house right into her room. When she got in she didn't even bother to turn on the light, she just fell on her bed. "Okay, now I know how you feel," wept Sakura, "then there isn't any point of me being anymore . . . "

The next day

"Hey sensei you're on time for once," said Naruto. "Yeah, hey um where's Sakura?" asked Kakashi, "She's never late." "Yeah, where is she?" asked Naruto. "I don't know, let's go to her house and find out." said Kakashi walking off. Naruto and Sasuke followed him to Sakura's house.

At Sakura's

Kakashi pushed the doorbell and Sakura's mom answered. Before Kakashi could say anything her mother interrupted him. "Sakura! Oh, your Sakura's teacher right." asked Sakura's mom," you don't happen to now where Sakura's is do you. I'm worried sick."

"No, we don't that's what we came here," said Kakashi.

And yesterday was the last time anyone ever saw her . . .


	2. Haunting

Thatks you gave me 89 hits on the very first day hope you like this one

* * *

Six years passed by in Konoha village, everyone who knew her either tried to forget or did. Sasuke unlike the other people almost completely forgot about her since no one motioned anything about her the past few years. To Sasuke, the memory of her was just a sparkle in his mind; he just ignored it because well he couldn't remember. Naruto on the other hand, every time he saw a cherry blossom tree it reminded him of her. Kakashi couldn't forget Sakura she was one of the only groups of genin to pass his test; she was one of his best students. Since there had to be three with each chunin teacher, miraculously Ino grouped up with them, they don't know how the hell that happened, but it did.

Naruto and Ino were now eighteen and Sasuke was nineteen, they were all elite chunin. They got D, C, and B class missions to Sasuke and Naruto these missions were a synch, but to Ino Sasuke save me, Sasuke help me with this, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, it was more annoying than Naruto every time he says, "believe it". Ino looked really pretty with long blonde hair, but other than that she still looked the same. Sasuke wore a one piece black suit with the normal symbol on the back and his hair grew longer as well. As for Naruto still wore his orange jacket but he rather tied it around his waist than wear it, like as the other two his hair grew as well.

Every night Sasuke could hear anything while he was sleeping. Every night he heard someone singing, a girl, and every single night since he turned nineteen.

"_She is not scared to die_

_The best thing in her life drives her to cry _

_You take so much from what's in side you_

_Makes no sense since you don't show it_

_So sit and watch me fade away in your mind_

_You've led to believe that you're okay, look at your face, _

_Scarred in dismay, but times have changes and so have you_

_Will you let me fade away?"_

Sasuke woke up; he was breathing very heavily, "that song . . . THAT SONG IS DRIVING ME CRAZY, every night I hear that damn song!"

" _I'm coming for you hmm hmm hmm "_

* * *

_The next chapter will be up within the week_


	3. I LOVE HER

This fanfic of mine came up just three days ago and i have already 350 hits

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were in a forest waiting for Ino. Kakashi and Naruto were talking to each other and Sasuke was sitting on a log. That song was driving him nuts, he couldn't think straight. "Hi Sasuke . . . "said Ino from behind him. Sasuke then swung around, caught the collar of her outfit, and shoved her right into a tree," YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE! I TIRED OF YOU, ALWAYS WANTING MY HELP, SAKURA NEVER ASKED FOR MY HELP . . ." Sasuke was dumb struck he, let go of Ino and started walking backwards. "Sakura . . . I never . . . Sakura . . . I . . . I can't believe . . . I forgot about her." Naruto and Kakashi were walking towards Sasuke to try to calm him down.

"Why do you care? Sakura was just a big forehead anyway." Ino said with a jealous voice. "SO WHAT IF SHE DOES, I COULDN'T CARE LESS BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD?" Sasuke yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID I SAY, YOU HEARD ME, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER SAKURA UNTIL NOW!" yelled Naruto. "WELL I GUESS I DIDN'T REALIZE IT UNTIL KNOW!" Sasuke yelled back.

That argument became bigger and bigger until it became a fist fight. Kakashi tried to stop them but nothing worked, and Ino just stood there watching Sasuke fight, yelling at Naruto for giving him blows . . .

They were starting to get tired so they slowed down a bit. They were breathing really heavily now, cursing at each other, fighting for Sakura then Sasuke sat down under a tree.

"What . . . giving up so easily Sasuke?" Naruto said breathing really heavily. "I'm not giving up . . . I just realized . . . why, are we fighting . . . Sakura should decide who she loves . . . "said Sasuke. "Yeah, she should decide." sitting to the tree right across from him. "What, are you talking about, she should decide, who knows where the heck she is, she could be dead for all we know!" said Ino in a VERY jealous tone. When they heard what she just said they slowly turned their heads toward her. Their faces looked like the hunger to kill." Say that again and you will never breathe or see the darkness of the night again." said Sasuke threatening her. She just nodded her head, and walked behind a tree.

"_Looks like their having a little argument down their little sister"_

"_Seems like it"_

"_Have an Idea what to do with them yet?"_

"_No not yet, let's go back home, I do not wish to be here anymore"_

"_Lets go then . . . come on"_

* * *

_Next chapter comeing in a day or two love you all _


	4. I'll save you no matter what

You guys are just great. Just a fewmore chapters before it's done

* * *

"Sakura . . . why did you leave," said Sasuke looking into the moon while in his room, "I told you I'd never cry again, but now maybe I . . . will."

"Where ever you are I'll find you Sakura," said Naruto staring out his window," I will find you."

Then a rock crashed threw Sasuke's window. While he was wiping off his tears he said," What the hell." There was a note attached to the rock and he picked it up and read it, it read"

"_If you ever what to see Sakura again_

_Come to me, but you have to find me,"_

_Itachi _

"AHHHHHHHHHH ITACHI YOU ASS HOLE, YOU MUST HAVE KIDNAPPED SAKURA SIX YEARS AGO, I MIGHT HAVE SAID IT BEFORE BUT NOW", yelled Sasuke," I MEAN IT."

"_Come on, let's go, he's got the bait"_

Sasuke was running everywhere looking for her. "Ahh where can she be," he thought. Then Sasuke stopped in his tracks while he heard a scream," I know that scream any where, it's Sakura." "What ever you do don't do anything stupid before I get there," thought Sasuke.

"Where is she?" thought Sasuke. Looking for some one little brother?" said Itachi.

"What did you do to Sakura?" yelled to Itachi. "If you want to know so badly just look up there," replied Itachi. "Sasuke Help," yelled Sakura. Sakura was tied up in a tree, her clothes were all torn, and she looked very weak. Sasuke jumped on to the braches to get to Sakura. Just when he was right in front of her, tears started to roll down her eyes, and Sasuke gave her a smile, Itachi leaped up from where he was and cut her right in the throat.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Dun . . . Dun . . . Dun

Next chapter will be in a few days


	5. Why did I let her die?

This one I made it a bit longer and I mean a bit and I'm not EVIL at least not know read on . . .

* * *

Sasuke was so angry and so sad he didn't know how he felt. "Itachi you basterd why did replied Itachi. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Sasuke about to strike him. Itachi dodged him and struck him in the stomach. When he looked down he realized Sakura wasn't on the floor anymore. 

(A/n: when Itachi cut Sakura in the throat he also cut here ropes and their fighting in the tree tops and the fights been on for an hour)

"Where is she?" he thought. Sasuke then got Itachi's foot and threw him on the floor and then he threw ten kunai's and five shuriken at him. Sasuke then leaped down with a kunai in his hand and stabbed him right in the chest. "Ha . . . Got you," bragged Sasuke. "Well, well little brother I've killed your lover, you've killed me, now what else do you have to do in life," said Itachi before passing away. Sasuke just got up and walked away," Itachi's right, what else do I have to do in life, now that Sakura's . . . "

As soon as Sasuke was out of sight Sakura ran towards Itachi,"Itachi . . . Itachi speak to me." Then Itachi disappeared and the sound of footsteps, she got ready for battle. "Come on little sister do you think I can be defeated that easily?" asked Itachi coming out from behind a tree, "It was just a shadow clone that little brother was fighting the whole time." Sakura dropped her weapon and ran to hug him. "Now he thinks you and I are dead, now what?" asked Itachi," and have you been singing that song of yours to him every night?" "Yes," replied Sakura," I think we should come back from the dead . . . "

The Next Morning

"Sakura . . ." said Sasuke walking towards Ino, Naruto, and Kakashi. "Hi, Sasuke I tried calling you last night but you weren't home," said Naruto," Hey Sasuke what's up you seem depressed." "Sakura," replied Sasuke. "Sakura? You know where Sakura is?" Tell me," demanded Naruto. Naruto took Sasuke by the collar," Where's Sakura?" yelled Naruto. Sasuke still looked down on the ground," Sakura," said Sasuke when a tear rolled down his cheek," Sakura . . . Sakura is . . . is . . . gone." Kakashi and Naruto were shocked they couldn't believe what they heard. "WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS SASUKE? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SAKURA IS . . .?" Naruto said while still holding on to Sasuke's collar he started to cry himself. Kakashi was also sad as well, he was starting to cry himself so he covered his eyes to hide his tears. As for Ino she barley felt and sadness at all she was gonna tell them to forget about her, but then she remembered their threat "say that again and I'll kill you" she didn't want to be killed by someone she cared for.

(A/N: I wrote "cared" for)

"_She is not scared to die_

_The best thing in her life drives her to cry _

_You take so much from what's in side you_

_Makes no sense since you don't show it_

_So sit and watch me fade away in your mind"_

"That song, ahhh, It's stuck in my mind it must be hallucinating," said Sasuke wiping off his tears. "We'll we all must be hallucinating cause I hear it to," said Kakashi trying to find out where it was coming from. It seemed that it was getting louder each time.

"_You've led to believe that you're okay, look at your face, _

_Scarred in dismay, but times have changes and so have you_

_Will you let me fade away?"_

"Longtime no see," said Sakura.

* * *


	6. Why?

THIS IS WHAT SAKURA LOOKS LIKE

Sakura is dressed a lot like Itachi, just imagine the way her normal clothes look with Itachi's desigins on it and it's black, her headband's on her forehead and is cracked like Itachi's is, and for A zipper is a carry blossom petal I'll try to get a picture on it if the damb thing ever works

* * *

"SAKURA!" every one yelled at the same time. Sakura just stared back evilly at Sasuke. "Hello, little brother surprised to see me," said Itachi jumping out of a tree. Sasuke just stood there; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What's wrong little brother surprised to see me," said Itachi. "How can both of you be alive I killed you, and you killed . . . Sakura," said Sasuke staring at Sakura. Sakura was so beautiful; her hair was up to her waist, and from what he remembered her eyes were supposed to be a beautiful shade of gre . . . what wait a second SHE HAD THE SHARINGAN! Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto said," How'd you get the Sharingan?" "Transfer from Itachi, he gave me the sharingan," replied Sakura.

(A/N: Don't ask ok my friend told me that Kakashi got the sharingan from a transfer so if it's wrong just go with it okay)

"What are you doing with Itachi, Sakura?" yelled Sasuke. "Why should you care?" asked Sakura with disgust. Before he could say anything, Sakura threw a Shuriken at him,"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" She didn't say anything, she stayed silent, and then she ran towards him with a kunai in her hand. She struck at him, but missed, "why is she doing this?" Sasuke thought. "Oh now little sister, don't take up all the fun," Itachi ran up to Ino to strike at her, but Kakashi stopped him before doing anything. "What the heck is in your mind, Sakura?" asked Kakashi trying to stop Itachi from getting to Ino," You never acted like this before."

The battle lasted for hours until Sakura just stopped in her tracks. Sasuke was extremely tiered as everyone except Ino because everyone protected her. Itachi just stood there next to Sakura, not making any sound. "What am I just doing standing here with my man protecting me, I gonna get her once and for all," thought Ino. Ino was running toward Sakura about to strike Sakura with a kunai before she caught her hand," What do you think your doing?" asked Sakura gripping Ino's arm tighter ever second. Ino was wincing at the pain and said," For the chunin exam we fought, my hair grew back from up to my waist, but how did yours grow even longer," going way off subject. "Chakra," answered Sakura pulling her arm down to the floor which made her fall, Ino dropped the kunai, and Sakura put her foot on Ino's back so she couldn't get back up. Sakura then looked straight at Sasuke's tired face,"how could you . . . why did you let HER be with you that day?" Sakura with Itachi ran into the forest and everything was the same again. Sasuke was gonna try and scream out her name for her to come back, but he just spit up blood.

"What did I do to make her so up set," thought Sasuke, "what does she mean by that day?"

* * *

Hope you liked it and if you read my yugioh fic please leave a review and if your wondering why it's takine so long for the next chapter to that one is because i'm too caught up with this one 


	7. Sakura's Necklace

It's a little longer do the person who was complaining earlier doesn't get as mad

* * *

Sakura was sitting at a table in Itachi's home. She was thinking really hard of why Ino was even in the same squad as Sasuke and Naruto. "Little sister, what's wrong?" asked Itachi sitting with her across the table. Itachi was really concerned about her she acted that way ever since she saw Sasuke again.

"I what to change squads," said Ino trying to catch her breath. "Why do you want to change squads?" asked the Hokage. "I . . . I can't . . . it's just too hard, it's too hard to be with those two," answered Ino," The missions they get are too hard." "Of coarse they're hard missions Ino, those two are elite chuunin they have to and will get high ranked missions if needed," replied Hokage," but since you don't seem strong enough . . . then I'll put you back with Shikamaru and Chouji." "Thanks Hokage, I accept," answered Ino. Ino left the room relieved that she would have the threat to be killed anymore. "I hope Sasuke is gonna handle me not being there anymore," thought Ino.

The Next Day

"I have good news and bad news," said Kakashi," The bad news is . . . Ino's being transferred to her old squad." Sasuke spit out what he was drinking and said," INO'S GONE!" "Yes, I know It's really sad that," said Kakashi right before he got interrupted.

"Alright, Ino's gone and out of are blood!" yelled Naruto. "No more nagging, no more begging to help her," answered Sasuke. They continued on and on with out stopping about how great Ino wasn't there anymore. "Well there taking this pretty well," thought Kakashi.

It was night time and Sasuke was in his room, he was sound asleep. He was dreaming about the past, when Sakura was still with him.

(A/n: this is his dream, when Sakura and Sasuke were 12 and 13)

"_Hi Sasuke," said Sakura right in front of him, "well I know It's your birthday today and well . . . I got you something." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a necklace. _

_It was a very pretty necklace it had a very beautiful pendant on it; it was of a cherry blossom petal it had a brown sting to put it around someone's neck. "I hate my birthday," said Sasuke," I don't need any special treatment from anyone, and I don't need a stupid present." "And what the heck is in side of it," asked Sasuke. "It's some special liquid stuff mixed with my blood," answered Sakura,"if it turns black that means I'm dead, but if it still stays as it is I'm just fine." Sakura took his hands, put the necklace in his hands, closed them and ran off. _

Sasuke got up from his sleep, he was breathing very heavily. He them got out of bed and quickly turn on the light, and searched where ever he could. After an hour he still couldn't find it," where did I put it?" "I know I kept it, but where did I put it?" Sasuke said as he paced around the room. It was years since he last saw it. "AHHHH where did I put the damn thing." yelled Sasuke," how could I lose the only thing she ever gave me." He thought really hard for awhile," wait a second . . . maybe I put it there." Sasuke kept walking around his room when he heard a squeak from a broken floor board. Then he remembered that he always used to hide stuff in that same board when he was little. He bent down and ripped that board off the floor. He looked for the necklace everywhere all he found so far was a few rocks, a headband, and a dead rat which he threw out the window as soon as he found it. He looked a little longer then he found a little black sack, he took it out, and opened it inside was his necklace. Still as beautiful as ever, and like Sakura said before, if it still stayed the color as it was, she was still alive.

* * *

If you can answer this question I will email you a picture I drew of what Sakura is supposed to look like in my fic.

_Who is the number 1 person I hate from anime? _

_E-mail me the answer or put it on your next review - (you can find the answer on the site)_


	8. Truth

Hope you like it

* * *

Sakura is acting the way she always is gloomy, depressed, and quiet. "Sakura why don't you just go see him?" said Itachi pouring hot water in a cup. She just sat there looking into her cup of tea. Itachi continued on," you know you still love him. My, Sasuke can be clueless sometimes, he still didn't even think about it." Sakura still was looking at the cup she said something but it a very depressing voice," think about what?" "Ne-san I've been fooling Sasuke these past few years. Every time we fought I would have never have resorted to killing him," replied Itachi sitting at the table across from her, "you should know how of all people Sakura, you fool him as well, making him think your extremely angry at him. He must be totally confused about that.

_(Flashback (last chapter)_

_After sometime Sasuke found his necklace his phone rang. He didn't really want to pick it up but he was in a good mood. "Hello," said Sasuke. "Sasuke it's Naruto we have some unfinished business to finish," said Naruto on the other end. Before Sasuke could say anything else Naruto interrupted," meet me in the middle of the forest in the morning." Naruto hung up and Sasuke just stared at the phone. "Whatever I might as well see want he wants," said Sasuke right before he went to sleep._

_(End flash back)_

Sasuke was standing four yards away from Naruto. Sasuke was wearing his necklace tucked right under his shirt," What do you want, Naruto." "We have some thing to finish," said Naruto in an angry way," we're still rivals right," "Yeah," answered Sasuke. Naruto charged towards him and Sasuke dodged. Naruto threw a shuriken at him; Sasuke caught it and threw it back. Naruto leaped into the trees and disappeared. Sasuke was trying to figure out where he was, with sight and sound. As someone would usually suspect from a behind attack Naruto thought of something different. He used a shadow clone to get behind him the when he was about to turn to look behind him, the shadow clone poofed, and Naruto was in front of him. Naruto held his arm up when Sasuke was about to turn his head back and shoved him back into a tree.

(A/N; just to tell you this is happening real fast ok and Sasuke isn't wearing his headband)

Naruto shoved him into the tree so hard the he ran out of breath but also his necklace came out from under his shirt. "Oh what's this," said Naruto ripping the necklace off his neck," I haven't seen you wearing this before, well I guess you just got it so I guess it won't mean much to you if I BREAK IT," Naruto through the necklace on the floor and stepped on it with great force and it shattered to pieces. "YOU FUCKIN' BASTERED," Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs while looking down and breathing very heavily," WHY'D YOU BREAK IT FOR. SAKURA GAVE ME THAT NECKLACE FOR MY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY, THE ONLY PRESENT I GOT SINCE MY PARENTS DIED!" Sasuke looked up at him with his evil sharingan eyes, and pulled the headband right off his head, which left scratches on his forehead which started bleeding," you broke something dear to me, I break something dear to you," Sasuke held the headband in both of his hands, snapped it in two, and threw it on the floor and stepped on it. "Ha," Sasuke said triumphantly. Inside Sasuke felt like crying again inside, the only thing he had left beside his love for her was shattered into pieces covered in dirt. "Ahh . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," they both yelled fighting again.

"Itachi do you think I should tell Sasuke the truth behind us," asked Sakura. "Let's go," he said," you go ahead of me, he will be happier if he sees you first." Sakura smiled and ran outside to take a head start. "Little brother you fool, wait until you know the real reason why I killed everybody and only left us to live out of all the Uchiha," said Itachi heading outside.

The battle fought for hours and hours and Sasuke was losing because he was broken u inside. Naruto kept beating him with weapons and hand to hand. Sasuke fought back and defended himself but he was still too weak from lack of sleep and his loss.

"Sasuke," said Sakura leaping from tree to tree with joy," I'm coming to see you,"

Sasuke was breathing really hard and so was Naruto, but he still had the upper hand.

Sakura was almost there followed by Itachi six feet behind her. When she got there she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Itachi knew he was getting closer so he leaped down from the tress and walked the rest of the way. They didn't notice her just standing there, watching them fight she wanted to scream, to tell them to stop, but she couldn't find the will to. With one final punch in the stomach, Sasuke rolled all the way to her feet. Naruto from the exhaustion just fainted on the ground and said," yes, I finally beat him." Sakura bent down and gave Sasuke some support while holding his left hand. She was gonna say something but he beat her to it,"Sakura . . . heh I must be dreaming." Sakura started crying, seeing how badly hurt Sasuke was, he was bleeding all over. "Sasuke . . . no it's me, it's really me," Sakura said with endless tears rolling down her eyes," I . . . was never mad at you, I'm sorry I ever tricked you." "It's alright," said Sasuke with the gentlest voice," I forgive you." Sasuke started coughing and he hacked up blood and after he said," at least before I go . . . I got to see your face one last time." Then Sasuke closed his eyes and his hand dropped out from hers and landed on the floor. "Sa . . . Sasuke, Sasuke wake up, WAKE UP, YOU CAN'T DIE YET, NOT NOW," said Sakura yelling at him but he gave no response. Sakura just looked down at his still face and whispered to him," I love you Sasuke," and kissed him on the cheek. Then Itachi came in running because he heard her scream," What happened to Sasuke," asked Itachi. Then Itachi took off his cloak, headband, and deactivated the sharingan. "What are you doing," asked Sakura said in the softest voice with tears in her eyes. "Give me Sasuke, put him on my back, I'll take him to the Leaf Village, hopefully I can see if he can get any help," said Itachi turning around. Sakura resisted, but she lifted Sasuke on to Itachi's back," Don't worry, he's my little brother I'll take care of him." Itachi then lifted him up a little more and ran to the Leaf Village.

A few seconds later Naruto started to stir and the first thing he saw was Sakura standing there with tears in her eyes. Sakura walked up to him. With one eye closed Naruto said her name; she twitched and kicked sand into his face. She looked down and smiled with the most peaceful face she showed him her hand to help him up. Naruto was so happy, he took it and Sakura said in the sweetest voice," Oh, Naruto I'm so happy you woke up, I was so worried about you." As soon was up to his feet again Sakura pushed him back down with great force and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU KILL SASUKE!" Right before she said anything else she turn her head and found light pink shards of glass on the floor with sparkling blue liquid on the floor. "YOU BROKE HIS NECKLACE TO DIDN'T YOU!" yelled Sakura while thinking," I can't believe he kept it for all these years, I thought he gotten rid of it right after I ran off. I guess he really did care for me back then." Naruto just sat there in pain, puzzled of why she wasn't saying anything. Then he heard a growling sound. He looked up and he saw Sakura pull something out from her right leg. She looked at him with a face full of evil with a brand new kunai in her hand. She raised her hand into the air and struck down right at Naruto, but luckily Naruto rolled the other way before she hit. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Naruto. Sakura answered with an devilish voice, "A life for a life, you killed Sasuke so

I . . . KILL . . . YOU!"

Please leave a review if you like this chapter

* * *


	9. Happy Endings

Final Chapter hope you like and I'm also on myspace if you want to know same user/display name

* * *

It was a dark rainy day when he woke up. He was in a dark room to see a familiar figure in front of him. "Finally you woke up little brother," said Itachi. He got up to fast when he heard the voice so he fainted again. Sakura came in the room with a try of tea for two," Did he wake up or make any movements at all?" "Yes, but he fainted again while waking up," replied Itachi. He got up and grabbed his cloak," I'm going outside." "But it's raining really hard out there; I think it's even starting to hail," said Sakura. "You know me I like the rain no matter how harsh," answered Itachi while leaving the room. Sakura just smiled at him as he left and stared at the sleeping boy's face. "No matter how many times you do foolish things, no matter how many times you break my heart, you always find a way to scare me to death," Sakura said touching his pale face.

A few hours have past and it was almost night fall. He came too as he asked," Where am I," as felt something on him. He looked down and he saw a pink haired teenager sleeping on his chest. She was so pretty, just sleeping there, he could watch her for hours. He was watching her every minute until the sound of an opening door broke the trance.

"Ah Sasuke you've finally woke up again, just do me a favor and don't faint," said Itachi coming into the room with crossed arms. "What do you want Itachi get away from here!" yelled Sasuke with a horse voice. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you," said Itachi walking towards him. "Fine, but since you're here why did you kill everybody in the Uchiha clan and why is Sakura teamed up with you?" asked Sasuke still looking suspiciously at him. "Alright," answered Itachi pulling up a chair," I killed everybody because they where going to kill us." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," yelled Sasuke," WHY WOULD MOM AND DAD KILL US?" "Stop yelling your going to wake up Sakura," said Itachi," and anyway they were going to kill us because of the Prophecy. You didn't know about it, in fact I didn't know either until I did some snooping around. The prophecy was that two boys will be born under one family of Uchiha's. Those two would be cursed of a vital disease that would be vital for the whole Uchiha clan and we were the two. When both siblings turn the age of fifteen, no matter if one was born a few years before the other. You see if one of us got killed before the other the disease would strike early, and they didn't want that to happen, you see, the only time they can kill us is when the second born turns fifteen and kill him then they kill the first born. That way the disease would seize to exist, but if I killed everyone else we would live. "But what about you two?" asked Sakura with her head still on Sasuke's chest. "Oh, I'm sorry did we wake you?" asked Itachi. "No I woke up when Sasuke was yelling at you," said Sakura sitting up again," still what about you two, what's gonna happen. "Nothing," replied Itachi. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at him wondering what he meant. "Since Sasuke and I both already past the age of fifteen, and I killed everybody before he past fifteen, so the prophecy was cancelled. I least that's what I think, and since Sasuke and I were chosen with the disease in the first place it makes no sense to give it to each other, and if we did give it to each other they probably just cancelled out each other. Anyway I'm gonna leave you two alone for a while. See you.

Itachi left the room and left them alone. "He never answered my second question," complained Sasuke. "What was the question?" asked Sakura. Sasuke met eyes with her and he felt like he was getting a fever, he took a big gulp, and answered her," how'd you get teamed up with Itachi?" She smiled at him and said," funny story really, you see when I ran away some guys came and kidnapped me. I fell unconscious, then the next thing I know I was in a nice room and I saw Itachi. He told me that they brought me to a location near his house. He said that they were making a lot of noise so he went to check it out. He beat up the guys and they ran away. He took care of me and it went on from that." She stared at her at what he just heard and asked here another question," So why'd you leave in the first place?" "Well, I left because," she looked down on the floor feeling guilty for the stupid reason why," because . . . I was tired of you rejecting me, I just couldn't stand it anymore. Especially, since you let Ino walk home with you." Sasuke was feeling so guilty at this moment; all of what happened was his fault. He plopped down on to his pillow and said in the guiltiest voice ever," I'm sorry . . . all the feelings I had for you was blocked by the hatred I had for life. Especially Naruto . . . what happened to him anyway?" Sakura stoop up from the chair and started pacing around the room," I BEAT HIM UP UNTIL HE WAS NOTHING BUT HIS HEADBAND!" Sakura sat back down in the chair with crossed arms," How dare he try and kill you." "So why'd you beat him up for and why are you even here . . . I thought you hated me," asked Sasuke sitting strait up again. Sakura was starting to blush but little by little she urged up the will to say something," Well . . . I . . . couldn't take it, he was hurting you so badly . . . you were bleeding none stop . . . it's amazing your even still . . . alive." She was starting to cry, Sasuke couldn't see her like this he tried to think up something to go off subject. "So . . . does that mean you . . . have feelings for me," asked Sasuke nervously. She was amazed at what he said; many things were running through her mind at that moment," so does that mean he loves me?" Sasuke was getting so restless because he wanted Sakura to give him an answer, he felt like slapping himself and when he raised his hand up to his face she said," Yeah . . . I guess I still do." He stared at her and smiled. She looked up and saw him looking at her. They looked deep into each others eyes; they leaned closer to each other until they finally kissed each other. You see Itachi actually never left the room and heard what they've been saying for the past half hour. It was getting quiet so Itachi looked behind the wall and just smiled. "I knew they would be together," thought Itachi finally leaving the room.

* * *

Please leave me a review . . . and I'm thinking of making a sequel so if you agree leave a review 


End file.
